Lady Of The Forest
by Be-Urself-NoOne-Else-Will
Summary: What if Maid Marian wasn't nice and innocent? What if Robin found another love? A girl who lived the same lifestyle he did. But the girl is broken. Can Robin Hood save her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own any of the Robin Hood characters.

Summary: What if Maid Marian wasn't sweet and nice? What if Robin Hood found another girl? A girl who lived the same life he did. But she didn't have any faith in men. Will Robin Hood steal be able to steal her heart?

Lady Of The Forest

The Beginning

Flames surrounded the floor I stood on. I opened my mouth to scream but I only choked on the smoke as it entered my lungs. I had to get my little brother and me out. I got on my hands and knees and crawled on the hot floor. "Robert!" I yelled out as loudly as I could but all I did was choke on the thick smoke. I heard the King's men outside yelling. In any normal situations they would save us but they were the ones behind my house and my village burning. It was their swords that had run my mother and father through just hours before this. I crawled on my hands toward the direction I thought the door was in when I began to feel light-headed. I fell on my stomach and made no effort to get back up. "Arabella!" I heard a strong male voice yell. I couldn't respond. "ARABELLA!...ARABELLA!" I heard once again and I was being shook. I opened my eyes to see my friend Rosie standing above me.

"What is it?" I groaned sitting up. "You're were dreaming again" Rosie said. 'Oh...sorry' I said to her as I rubbed my eyes. "Fire dream again?' she asked. I nodded, not feeling like discussing it. 'Well if you ever want to talk about it...' she said standing up. ' I know where you are' I said as I stood up. 'The sun's rising. Do you want me to wake up the other women?' Rosie asked. 'No let them sleep a little longer' I said as I put my blanket back on my cot. Rosie nodded and left. I put on my light brown tights and slipped my pleated leather hunting skirt. I put on my corset type shirt to hold everything in place and slipped my white cotton sleeveless shirt. I put my loose leather belt on and made sure my daggers were all in place. I slipped on my deer-skin boots. They didn't have any hard padding on the bottom so they didn't make noise and barely left tracks. I ran a crude brush through my straight black hair. I walked out of my hut and out into the center of our hide-out. You may be thinking, why am I dressed like this? I am Arabella. I am an outlaw here in England. I am in charge of a group of women who have been wronged and decided to fight back. We try our best to do good and do what's right, even if it means going against the King and his favorite Maid Marian. She is beautiful and alluring. She had bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Most men eat out of the palm of her hand, including the King and the Sheriff. I openly disagree with her and what she does. That's why there is currently a reward out for my capture. King John the tyrant is on the throne in place of his brother Richard. King John is cruel and taxes every living thing. He would tax the animals if they had money of any type. I make my way over to a creek and splash the cold water on my face, feeling more awake now. I used to be happy. Sadly, things have changed. When I was little, King John's men rode into my village demanding the taxes we owed John which were outrageous amounts of money. My father, the village leader, and my mother refused to pay him. The village was in poor condition and everyone in the village needed food. So, they fought. I watched my mother and father die by the swords of the men who were supposed to protect. I had a young brother too, named Robert. I took him back to our hut after what happened to mum and dad. We were in the house, and it began to get dark I put Robert to bed in the back and went into the front part to sleep. Robert liked to sleep by himself because he had hit an 'I'm a big boy' stage. So, I fell asleep in the front. I awoke a little later to the smell of smoke. I woke up to see the house in flames around me. I tried to get to Robert but I couldn't. Just as I was about to pass out, the farmer who lived beside us, he was also one of my father's good friends, came in and saved me. Robert was already dead.

So here I am now. I lived with the farmer until I was old enough to be on my own. I am 22 now. I am a rogue and a disgrace to the crown as I have been called. I've taught these women to be strong and fight. We are no longer victims. I sit beside the creek and relax as the sun rises higher into the sky. Today we are patrolling the forests. The King's men like to stop peasants in the forest and rob them of what little they have. I stand up and walk back to camp. I greet the women who are under my command. We sit to eat breakfast and discuss plans for the upcoming day.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I really want feedback on this story. It's an idea I've been playing around with for a long time. Reviews, good or bad, are welcome.


	2. A Normal Day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own any of the Robin Hood characters.

Summary: What if Maid Marian wasn't sweet and nice? What if Robin Hood found another girl? A girl who lived the same life he did. But she didn't have any faith in men. Will Robin Hood steal be able to steal her heart?

Lady Of The Forest

Normal Day

'Alright, today we're patrolling the center of the forest' I announced. 'Since it's not far, we'll go on foot. There are more troops out and they may hear our horses. It will be easier' I said and all the women nodded their heads. 'Okay, those of you who want to come today, grab your weapons and a little food, water, and bandages just in case, and be ready in 30 minutes' I said. Several nodded and stood up. I hopped down off the rock. We usually had a few women who hung around camp. They cleaned, did a little hunting, and other things. Then some days we all went. Women mostly stayed back to keep an eye on camp. We had it very hidden but you never know. I walked into my small tent and gathered what I needed. I stepped out a few minutes later. I grabbed my long sword and double checked all my daggers, including the one in my boot. I walked out to see women preparing. I walked over to Juliana, Julie for short. She was an older woman. The oldest of us all. She always stayed back and cooked for us. She used to have a family but when her husband died, he left her everything. Her 2 sons, who got nothing, were outraged and tried to kill her. She ran from them and ran into the forest. She was bleeding badly. I found her laying on the ground on one of my nightly rounds. I brought her back to camp and patched her up. She stayed with us. She still had a couple of scars on her face from the attack. We all loved her like our own mother. 'Can I get some water Julie please?' I asked. 'Sure dear' she said. She ladled some water from the pot she had boiled it in. She boiled it to keep it clean. She handed my deer-skin canteen back to me. 'Be careful today Arabella' she said. 'I will Julie I promise' I said. She smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back. 'So where are you going today?' she asked. 'Center of the forest' I replied. 'Be careful. The villagers are saying something about a powerful man who's come back to Sherwood Forest. Robin Hood, I think they called him. I couldn't tell if he's good or evil from the pieces of conversations I heard. Promise me you'll be careful' she said again with worried eyes. 'I will' I said and hugged her again. Julie traveled into the market and bought supplies every now and then but mostly we lived off the forest. I turned and headed back out of her hut and into the center of camp.

We had 10 women going with Rosie and I today. We set out walking in the shadows of the forest. We were almost in the dead center of the forest when we heard the cry of a woman and a man shouting 'Stop.'We ran toward the noise as quickly as we could with weapons drawn. We came upon a man and a woman and about 5 men of the King. The man was protecting his pregnant wife and the soldiers, with swords drawn, were yelling threats at them. I motioned for my group to be quiet as we approached. We were right behind the soldiers. I took my sword and placed it on the neck of the one who looked to be giving out orders. 'Put your weapons down now' I demanded. The soldier I had my sword on didn't budge. 'NOW!!' I demanded. He nodded to his men and they set their weapons down. I looked to see 2 of my girls helping the woman and man gather their belongings and get them back on the wagon. They rode off while we held the soldiers captive. 'I suggest you learn to leave these people alone or the next time you make the mistake, you won't live long enough to make it again' I hissed. He nodded. I didn't see one of his men pull out a dagger until he thrust it at me. I jumped back but the blade sliced into my arm. I yelled and we started to fight. I backed up to recover from the shock of the blow I had just been dealt. The commander ran at me and we began to fight. We each got several blows in. He was bleeding from his side, face, arm, and leg. I was bleeding on my arm and leg. 'Excuse me, may I cut in?' a voice asked. I looked up to see a man with a cap on with a feather in it. He was dressed in a green and brown. His light blonde hair stuck out from his cap and he had a small mustache.

'Not you' the commander said. I looked to see the commander had gone pale. 'RETREAT!!!!! IT'S ROBIN HOOD!' the commander bellowed. The men looked up and began to flee at once. I looked to see men dressed like this Robin Hood. 'I must say I don't ever think I've seen a group of women like this' Robin said. I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised. 'Pardon me.. I am Robin Hood. It's a pleasure' he said as he bowed and kissed my hand. 'And you are?' he asked. 'Arabella' I replied curtly. 'Arabella, the leader of the Rogue Women?' he asked. I nodded. 'What a pleasure' he said. 'I am Robin Hood and these are my Merry Men' he said gesturing to the men behind him. 'Nice to meet you' I said. 'Say, can we accompany you back to your compound? We have yet to set up since I just came back' he asked. I looked at Rosie and she nodded. 'Yes you may but if you betray us...' I started. 'We would never think of it' he said and flashed me a smile. I nodded again and we began our journey back to our hiding spot.


	3. Doubt It

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own any of the Robin Hood characters.**

Lady Of The Forest

Not Going To Happen

We journeyed back to camp. Some of my girls where talking to the Merry Men. I got bits and pieces of conversations but nothing that was useful. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I wheeled around. 'So why have you formed this group?' Robin asked. I turned back around and kept walking. 'We got tired of being victims' I muttered. 'That's interesting' he said. I remained silent. I didn't trust people easily, especially men. That quality had kept me alive many times. Now here's a whole group of them wanting to see our camp. I didn't like it but Rosie trusted them. She was a little warmer and friendlier to people than I was. She seemed to trust them. That would suffice for now.

Robin spoke to me no more on the way to camp. We finally emerged into the clearing. I heard the men gasps of wonder. I smiled to myself. We had put a lot of work into our home and it was truly remarkable. Houses were made into the trees along with platforms for walkways. Several huts were on the ground, mine included. The walkways were also strategically placed in case of attack and could be dropped if the enemy was on them.

'Who designed this?' I heard Robin ask Rosie. 'Arabella did' she replied. 'That's amazing' he breathed in wonderment. I kept my head down and walked past them. The men and my girls began to sit in groups and talk. I sat down on the rock in the center of the camp ground and just observed. Rosie came up and jerked me up off the rock.

'Hey!' I yelled. 'We need to talk...Now' she said. I sighed while I half walked and she half dragged me into my hut. 'WHAT?' I demanded. 'These men are on the same side we are. It would be wise to have them fight with us' she said. 'I know but we barely know them' I protested. 'They need a place to stay' she said. My mouth fell open. 'There is no way in...' I started. 'Just Listen' she pleaded and I relented. 'Fine' I spat. 'With these men, combined, we would have more numbers and power. Together we could save the kingdom' she said.

I exhaled sharply. 'Restrictions will have to be put in place' I said. 'I know. We could build onto the camp and give them their rooms. They will help' she insisted. 'We will put it to a vote tonight. If this happens things will have to rearranged' I said. She nodded. 'I will go announce it' I said.

I turned sharply on my heel when Rosie caught my arm. 'You will have to trust sometime' she said. 'What's the point? It will only be broken in the end' I replied and jerked my arm away and stalked into the center of camp.

I climbed up on the giant rock and cupped my hands around my mouth. 'ATTENTION!!!! Tonight, after dinner, there will be a meeting. It concerns ALL of you, men and women. We will discuss allowing the men to stay.' I said before hopping down. The men and women cheered.

I began to walk back toward the small meadow thatI always went to in order to think. I laid down in the tall grass as the wind picked up. It was so peaceful here. What am I going to do? I thought. Should I let these men stay here? Would they be trouble? What would happen if... 'Excuse me' a voice said breaking my train of thought. I opened one eye and looked up.

Standing over me, was Robin Hood. 'What do you want?' I asked angry because he was interrupting. 'I just wanted to talk' he said.'I don't' I said getting up and beginning to walk away. 'What is your problem? Why are you so rude?' he asked angry. 'None of your business' I said as I began to run away from him. I was the fastest in camp.

Suddenly, I was being pulled to the ground roughly. I landed on my back, looking up at my attacker. 'What ARE you doing?' I hissed. 'Since you won't talk to me, this is the only way I can get you to talk' he said smirking. 'Get off' I said trying to push him by his shoulders but he wouldn't budge. 'Not until you talk like a normal person' he said as he pushed himself more on top of me and pinning my arms.

'Fine. Please get off' I said. He sighed. 'Why won't you talk to me?' he asked as he sounded defeated. I sighed. 'I don't trust people especially men' I said. 'Why?' he asked, stunned I had given him an actual answer. 'I can't tell you' I said. 'Fine. But you will tell me later' he said as he got off me and pulled me to my feet. 'I doubt it' I mumbled as he walked back towards camp.

**A/N: Thanks to cloudleonsgurl** **to for the review. I appreciate the advice.**


	4. This Always Happens

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own any of the Robin Hood characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Things have been crazy in my world.**

Lady Of The Forest

This Always Happens

Robin's POV

This girl annoyed me to know end. But I wanted to know more about her. I decided to talk to the woman who cooked for them. Julie, I believe they called her.

I walked into her cabin. 'Ahhh, you must be Robin' I heard a voice say. I turned to see the woman standing there. 'That's me' I said as I took off my cap and bowed.

'Is there anything I can help you with?' she asked as she gestured for me to sit at a small wooden table. 'Yes there is. Please tell me more about Arabella' I said as she scurried around the kitchen. As soon as Arabella's name left my lips.

'I can't. If she wants you to know, she will tell you' she said. 'But why is she so untrusting and cold?' I asked as I became frustrated at not being able to figure this girl out.

'Because she has to be' Julie replied before she resumed walking around the kitchen. 'I would advise you not to go around asking people. She would be very angry if she found out. She will tell you when she wants you to know' Julie said.

I nodded. 'Thank you Julie' I said and she nodded. I walked out of her door more confused than before.

Arabella's POV

Time for the meeting. I had decided to skip dinner in order to have more time to think alone. Everyone seemed to want this union.

I decided to give it a shot. Who knows, maybe they'll hate us and leave?

But, that theory was squashed as I walked back into camp to see everyone sitting around laughing, and talking. I sighed. No matter how much I didn't want to trust these men, its what best.

'Time for the meeting' I called. Everyone looked up and kind of smiled. Just great, I thought.

I climbed up on my rock and plopped down beside Rosie. Robin came up and sat beside me and his second in command, Little John sat beside Rosie. Let me just tell you, that man is huge. He had at least a foot and a half on the tallest girl in my group. He also had muscles the were as big as my head.

'Okay, we have a decision to make. Do we split or do we join as one, and fight together. I'm not exactly sure about my decision but...' I started to say. However, Robin butted in.

'I believe this would be a powerful combination. Our numbers would be doubled and we would have a great advantage. Now, I know some of you' he said looking at me, 'are not in favor of this, I think it would be a great idea' he said giving me a gloating smirk.

I looked at him in disbelief. 'Before, I was interrupted, I was going to agree with you Robin. I think it would be best' I said.

Robin's mouth fell open into an 'O'. I turned to face the group. 'Now, those in favor, raise your hand' I said.

Every hand in the group went up.

'Okay, then we are joined. Some things will have to change, but we will discuss these later. You are dismissed' I said. Everyone cheered. I smiled at them and let them celebrate. I turned to walk away and get what little sleep I could.

I had almost made it to my hut when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. It was Robin.

'WHAT do you want?' I demanded, angry with him about earlier. 'I am truly sorry' he said with a pained expression. 'I cannot believe you did that, in front of everyone' I hissed.

'I understand but I didn't know what you were going to do' he said. 'So you interrupt me and make me look like an idiot' I said.

He sighed. 'I know I messed this up' he said. 'This is why I don't open up to people. Things of this nature ALWAYS happen' I said as I jerked my arm free from his grasp and stomped into my hut.


End file.
